


Winter Daydreams｜冬之梦

by Rachel_Er



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: Eddy不止一次地听Brett抱怨过布里斯班的一月：一丝风也没有的炎热和潮湿、难以忍受的蚊虫肆虐、总也望不到尽头的漫长夏天。Eddy提议将西欧的行程安排在一月时，曾沾沾自喜地觉得这是个顶聪明的主意；如果你厌烦南半球的酷热长夏，何不去伦敦、柏林和赫尔辛基看看纷扬大雪呢。一个冬日故事，一些过去的记忆，一些新的发现。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 36





	Winter Daydreams｜冬之梦

Eddy不止一次地听Brett抱怨过布里斯班的一月：一丝风也没有的炎热和潮湿、难以忍受的蚊虫肆虐、总也望不到尽头的漫长夏天。Eddy提议将西欧的行程安排在一月时，曾沾沾自喜地觉得这是个顶聪明的主意；如果你厌烦南半球的酷热长夏，何不去伦敦、柏林和赫尔辛基看看纷扬大雪呢。

“行啊，”那时Brett这么回答他的提议，没有显示出特别的兴奋，也没有表示反对，“你觉得可以的话，就这样吧。”

严冬的雪比炎热长夏会更快地令人感到不耐烦， 这是他们始料未及的。他们在西欧巡演了半月，从英格兰到德国，从一月初到一月下，几乎每一天都在下雪。他们起先为此感到兴奋和新鲜，但很快对大雪带来的不便一一体验：道路被事故塞满，铲雪车在主干道上龟行，浓稠灰暗的天，和看久了刺得人眼睛发疼的雪。为了避免迟到，他们不得不提前三个小时出门赶往音乐厅和排练厅，因为你永远不知道积雪半英尺的路上会因为多少事故而塞得水泄不通。

到达柏林以后，Brett开始生病，并随着演出日的临近而日益严重。他起先只是打喷嚏、嗓子痒，但到后来咳嗽、头痛、发热也劈头盖脸的一齐袭来，以至于排练的时候吸溜鼻涕和咳嗽的声音几乎比琴声还要多。等到柏林演出的那一天，Eddy对事态发展的担忧终于达到了顶峰。

“你……你要这样过去吗？”Eddy看着Brett行动迟滞地套上第三件难看的毛衣，终于忍不住发问，“好吧，你可以先穿成这样过去，等到时候再换……”

Brett低下头去咳嗽了几声，反应了几秒然后转过头来。“哦，”他迟钝地点点头，“我忘了。今天要去音乐厅——我头太痛了，好像什么也想不到。”

Eddy看着他又一件一件地把毛衣脱下来，动作僵硬笨拙，可悲的吸鼻涕的声音被闷在衣服里。Brett穿上忘记熨烫的衬衫，鼻子通红，眼睛失焦，那模样多少有些滑稽，但Eddy这回并不想笑。

“你确定你没问题吗？”Eddy问他，“如果太不舒服，可以取消。”

“不用了，Eddy，我死不了，”Brett站起来，尽量走着直线到了门口，“快走，快点。要是堵在路上最后迟到，我们就玩完了。”

Eddy盯了一会儿被忘在地上的琴盒，终于还是叹了口气，替Brett把它提了起来。换作别的任何时候，Eddy都不会放过像这样的取笑Brett的机会，但不知怎的今天他没有这个心思。柏林没完没了的雪、演出前的紧绷情绪和Brett的咳嗽声混在一起，搅得他心烦意乱。巡演以来的头一回，他只希望这一天能快点过去，最好别发生任何事。

那天的演出姑且算是顺利；他们分别错音了两回，Brett进错拍子一次，但大体上无伤大雅。Eddy有些心不在焉地完成了半个多小时的签售便急着想走，倒是Brett还多留了一会儿，Eddy只得一边听着他响亮的吸鼻涕的声音一边等他。结束以后他们在路边等出租车，砭骨的冷风从四面八方刮过来，Brett开始浑身发抖。

“你冷吗？”Eddy抬起手背碰了一下Brett的额头，“哥们，我觉得你在发烧。”

“妈的，我冷得要命，”Brett上下牙齿打着架，低声咒骂了两句，“浑身骨头都快散架了。我想立刻跳上床睡一觉。老天爷，为什么车还没来？”

谢天谢地，在Brett抱怨了两分钟以后，出租车终于出现了。车里的暖气打得很足；在关上车门的一瞬间，Brett像被放气的气球一样长长地出了口气，然后闭上眼睛瘫在靠背上。他身上的颤抖渐渐止息了，喘气的声音变得尤为明显。

“要不要直接去医院？”Eddy握住他的手，不出意外碰到一片湿冷，“说真的，你喘气的声音有点搞笑，像双簧管吹疵了。”

“行行好，我不想去，”Brett呻吟着，“我只想睡觉。要是明天还不好再去吧，今天我哪儿也不去了，给我一百万也不去。操蛋，我头好痛啊。”

Brett现在的样子可悲又滑稽，但Eddy一点也不想再开玩笑了。这是一次寻常的流感，大抵是因为水土不服故症状严重一些，但几日之后总归会好转。撇开这个不谈，Brett此时的确在为此遭受痛苦。或许也有严冬气候的负面加成，Eddy发觉Brett的痛苦不会给自己带来任何幽默感。简而言之，Eddy失去了所有说玩笑话的能力，他现在只能感到烦躁和紧张，还有一些更幽暗的画面见缝插针地出现。他甩了甩头，希望自己能想些别的，并再一次盼望时间能过快点。

他们回到酒店的时候已经快11点了。Brett像断弦的木偶一样往床上一瘫，好像已经散架。Eddy打开暖气，在一旁收拾了一会儿东西，过了几分钟听到Brett从床上弹起来的声音。

“我琴忘拿了！”他哑着嗓子，惊恐地说，“好像丢出租车上了。不对，是不是扔音乐厅了……”

“我拿了，我拿了。”Eddy提起琴盒，在他面前晃了晃。Brett松了口气，又倒回了床上，然后低低地道了句谢。

Eddy走到他面前摇了摇他的肩膀，强迫他睁开眼睛。

“去洗澡，最起码把衣服脱了，”他说，“你总不能就这么睡吧？”

“你先洗吧，”Brett含混的声音被闷在枕头里，“我想躺会儿。”

Eddy叹了口气，心不在焉地拿了两件衣服和毛巾进了浴室。他压抑不住地感到焦虑，无奈地想着自己今晚可能会失眠。下午的时候也不该多喝那杯咖啡，见鬼。

他匆匆忙忙地结束了淋浴，头发还没擦干就打开浴室的门，出来的时候正好看到Brett跪坐在地上，在行李箱里翻东西，一边找一边含混地咒骂着些什么。

“你找什么？”Eddy走过来，也和他一起蹲下。

“找药。妈的，到底在哪儿？我记得我放这了。”他身体有些摇晃，最后放弃似的头往后仰，“我头好痛啊。”

Eddy按住他的肩膀，心里不知为何有些难受。“我帮你找，”他示意Brett往旁边让让，“你吃什么药？”

Brett摇摇晃晃地站起来，说：“阿司匹林。阿司匹林，和——”

他的话语中断在那里没了下文，Eddy有些疑惑地抬起头，然后睁大了眼睛。Brett的身体不受控制地朝前面倒去，手在空中抓了几下，好像在寻找支撑物，但他前面什么也没有。Eddy站起来想扶住他，但Brett已经像一具人偶一样栽倒在地板上，Eddy只来得及堪堪护住他的脑袋，没让他磕着。他眼睛闭着，头无力地朝后仰，软倒的身体倚着Eddy的肩膀，已经没了知觉。

Eddy像是被冷水浇了一身，脑子空白了一瞬。他把Brett半抱起来，那具瘫软的身体在他怀里散发着不正常的热度，微弱的鼻息轻轻洒在Eddy的颈侧，像是睡着了。Eddy脑子里像是有蜂窝炸开，各种黑暗可怖的念头争先恐后地趁虚而入；他使劲摇晃着Brett的肩膀，用发抖的声音叫他的名字。

“……Brett，Brett，你怎么了？快醒醒！是哪里不舒服，快告诉我，Brett……”

Brett没有回应他。他像坏掉的人偶一样瘫软在Eddy怀里，面孔苍白得一丝血色也无，呼吸和脉搏都微弱得让Eddy恐慌。Eddy把他抱到床上，几乎盲目地把手机摸出来，准备拨急救电话。见鬼，欧盟的急救电话是什么？和澳洲不一样，但他想不起来。他解了三次才把手机锁屏解开，转而给酒店前台打电话叫了出租车。他不着边际地想着自己歇斯底里的声音一定把酒店前台吓了个够呛，电话那头的姑娘慌里慌张地用口音浓重的英文应允了他。

他转回床边捞过Brett的身体，准备把人抱起来。这时Brett低低地哼了一声，手轻轻动了动，睫毛开始颤抖。Eddy屏住呼吸，强迫自己镇定下来，又叫了几声Brett的名字。

那双眼睛终于眨了几下睁开的时候，Eddy觉得浑身力气被抽走了一半。他把Brett放回床上平躺着，看到对方胸口的起伏变大了一些，呼吸变快。Brett的眼睛过了好一会儿才找到些许焦点，Eddy攥着他湿冷的手，半晌才听到他哑着嗓子叫自己的名字：“Eddy？”

“是我，”他尽量让自己声音别发抖，“谢天谢地，我还以为……Brett，你刚刚昏过去了。你哪里难受？记不记得之前发生了什么？”

Brett只是慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，没有答他的话，好像反应不过来Eddy说了什么。接着他迟滞地晃了晃脑袋，用手肘撑着自己试图坐起来；Eddy扶着他斜靠在床头上。

“我——”Brett轻轻用掌根抵住额头，好像这样就能催促大脑恢复运转，“昏过去了？”

“我说我帮你找药，你站起来，然后就倒了，”Eddy还轻轻揽着Brett的肩膀，这会儿才发觉自己手上全是冷汗，“你昏了好几分钟。”

Brett抬起头来看他，现在眼睛稍清明了些。“有那么久吗？我感觉也就……眼前黑了两秒钟。”他说完侧过头去开始咳嗽，浑身都发着抖，咳完以后费力地喘着气，好像呼吸也成了一件艰难的事。Eddy的手心又开始冒汗，不禁把Brett的肩膀攥得更紧。

“我带你去医院……衣服，外套穿上——来，我背你，Brett。”他手忙脚乱地把外套给Brett裹上，怎么也没法镇定下来。Brett似乎也有些被吓到了，他有些迟钝地穿好衣服，又难得顺从地在Eddy背上趴好。Eddy背着他便往外跑，脑子被害怕、焦虑、痛惜拧成一团，几乎叫他感到天旋地转；但他不能表现出来。

到达楼下的时候，出租车已经来了。Eddy小心翼翼地把Brett放下来，对方身体几乎全是倚靠着Eddy才不至再次倒下，最后被以近乎拖抱的姿势放进了出租车后排。Eddy浑身都是冷汗，一边催促司机快些朝医院开，一边紧攥着Brett的手。

Brett倚着Eddy轻轻地喘着气，不出一会儿眼睛又虚虚阖上了。恐慌如浓稠冰冷的泥浆一样朝Eddy漫过来，他重重推了一把Brett的肩膀，又叫他名字：“Brett！”

Brett睁开眼睛，责备地看了一眼Eddy，看起来有点像翻白眼。“不要吼我……”他近乎叹气地说，“我头痛，让我安静一会儿。”

Eddy没法安静下来。外面又有些塞车了；他没有打破车窗、背着Brett冲进雪里已经是个奇迹。他强压住脑子里横冲直闯的焦虑，转过头去放低声音问Brett：“有没有力气？握一下我的手。”

Brett叹了口气，轻轻捏了一下Eddy的手，然后试图朝他笑一下。那个苍白的笑容很快就像细雪一样消散了，并没能起到多少安慰的作用。Brett靠得很近，他身上不正常的热度几乎灼得Eddy刺痛。直到这时，Eddy才注意到Brett眼底一片乌青，被毫无血色的脸衬得近似瘀伤。

他为什么没有留意到？早在十二个钟头前他就该带Brett去医院了，但他还以为这只是一次寻常的流感。Brett已经病得足够叫急救车了，而他的呆头鹅朋友Eddy还在拿他流个不停的鼻涕取笑他。负疚感和柏林晦暗低垂的天一并向Eddy压过来，而他现在甚至不知道该怎么办。Brett的病情有多危急？为什么会晕倒？怎么才能让他好受一点？Eddy一概不清，无能为力使他焦虑痛苦。假若他当时真的去念了医学院，或许这会儿还能帮上忙。

这时Brett又捏了一下他的手，Eddy忙转过头去看他。Brett朝他眨了眨眼睛，再一次尝试笑了一下。

“我吓到你了？”Brett有些不自在地说，“你不用这么紧张。我现在觉得好点了。”

Eddy怔愣了一瞬；Brett是在尝试安慰他吗？他这才发觉自己在咬右手的指甲，本来修得整整齐齐的指甲现在被咬得坑坑洼洼。他本想把焦虑紧张的情绪掩盖住，但显然是失败了，现在更添上些让他难挨的无力感。他竭力定了定神，侧过头去看到Brett正看着他，这会儿眼睛确实清明了许多，不像之前失焦混沌的样子。Eddy稍感安定，低低地嗯了一声。

出租车抵达医院时，时间已经过了午夜。Eddy往车窗外一瞧，低声骂了一句；今晚的急诊室恐怕是最糟的那一种。医院门口横七竖八地摆着六辆救护车和一打警车，甚至连直升机都有。尖啸的警笛声和刺眼的警示灯光似乎使Brett难受得厉害，他用掌根抵着太阳穴，脸色又白了一分。

Eddy从车里出来，冬夜的寒风砭得他打了个寒噤。他蹲下身准备背Brett，但Brett只是按住了他的肩膀，摇摇头说：“我可以走。”

Eddy愣了一下，然后迟疑着扶着Brett站起来。Brett站起来后开始发抖，几乎全副身体的重量都倚在Eddy身上，最后差不多被半抱着进了急诊病栋。

急诊楼的一楼现在混乱得像一锅粥。医务人员在大厅里行色匆匆地跑，病人家属在等候区焦虑地踱步，隔着很远也能听到血淋淋的车祸伤员的哀嚎。Eddy扶着Brett来到预检分诊的服务台前，形容疲惫的分诊医生问了几句情况，然后拿出一张入院表格让他们填写。

“填表？”Eddy一边潦草地写一边嘶声问。姓名，年龄，过敏史。他写了两行觉得眼前发红，其他病人的呻吟和一些家属的哀哭刺得他神经过热，像一根烧红的弦即将绷断。“他病得很厉害——看在他妈上帝的份上！”

“会有人来看他的，请您先填表。”分诊医生不为所动地回答他，似乎对此情景已经司空见惯。焦虑和怒火在Eddy脑子里升腾，一并咆哮的还有横冲直撞的保护欲。他把圆珠笔重重地搁在分诊台上，咬着牙恶狠狠地道：“你——”

“Eddy。”他听见Brett在叫他，声音几乎被嘈杂的周遭淹过去。他回过头去，感觉到Brett拉了拉他的袖子，又冲他摇了摇头。“Eddy，”Brett又叫了一次他的名字，“没关系。我现在好一点了，等一下吧。”

Eddy深吸一口气，感觉到怒意的火焰消下去一些，但仍然在闷烧着。他沉默着拿起笔继续写，告诉自己被人当成狂躁症疯子对他们没有半点好处。这不值当，Brett没必要再多遭一桩罪。

事实证明，分诊医生并不是在敷衍他们。尽管急诊病栋繁忙异常，还是很快有人过来检查了Brett的生命体征，然后把他分进了令人难忘的“十分钟内马上过来看你”一档。Eddy在Brett身边坐下，Brett轻轻靠过来挨着他。

“好啦，”Brett作出轻松的语气，“最起码不用等很久了。”

“嗯。”Eddy心不在焉地应了一声；刚刚的分诊并没能让他紧绷的神经松懈下来。他叹了口气，尽量把焦躁压下去一些，想给自己找点事做。于是他侧过头去问Brett：“喝不喝水？我去买给你。”

Brett只是摇摇头，虚阖上眼睛倚在Eddy身上。“不用了，”他叹息似的说，“你在这就好。”

他们没等到十分钟，Brett就被转移到了急诊室里。Eddy看着Brett躺在急诊室的床上，白皙的手臂伸出来，被抽走两管静脉血，然后扎上止血带。他本想问抽血的护士为什么要抽两管血，但抽血的护士似乎不懂英文，他们鸡同鸭讲了半天还是作罢。这时急诊科医生进来，用听诊器听了一会儿Brett的心跳，然后开口说话——谢天谢地，他会英文。

“初步判断上呼吸道感染，不排除肺炎，”看上去简直像没到法定饮酒年龄的住院医师说，“建议再拍个胸片以便确诊。”

“他为什么会晕倒？”Eddy问。

“这个原因很难确定。”年轻的住院医师耸了耸肩道。Eddy站在原地，感觉到无名的怒火又开始烧。

“‘很难确定’算是个什么说法？”

“很难确定就是有很多可能性，我现在没法告诉你确切的原因。可能是因为流感发烧身体虚弱，可能是因为站起来时体位性低血压，可能是因为低血糖。此外，虽然可能性不大，但也不排除可能是心脏或者大脑出了问题。我建议再做一下心电图和CT，以便排查。”

年轻的住院医师不动声色地在病历本上写写画画，神色平静得叫人生气。Brett厌烦地叹了口气，用手臂掩住烧得发红的眼睛，好像已经很累了。Eddy不知为何感到压抑的难受，那丛闷烧的火热度愈发明显起来，他觉得自己差一点就要吐出很恶毒的话语。这不值当，他再次这么想着，然后别过脸去。Brett被冷汗浸湿的手指轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，他立刻下意识地抬手将那手指握住了。

等到一项项检查挨个做完，已经是夜里三点过了。Brett被转移到内科病房里，护士给他挂上抗生素，又用生硬的英文告诉他们有需要可以按铃。Eddy在Brett身边坐下，检查的结果使他稍微感到安定了一些，至少Brett没得心脏病，脑子也没什么问题。他看着Brett疲惫地摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，眼底的乌青在医院冷白的灯光下明显得刺眼。

“你要不要吃点东西？”Eddy问他；他知道Brett从下午开始就什么也没吃过。

“我不吃，Eddy，”Brett叹气似的说，“我好困，我要睡一会儿。”

Eddy低低应了一声，看着Brett在病床上侧躺下，眼睛困顿地眨了几下然后闭上，乌黑的睫毛衬得皮肤格外苍白。他扎着静脉输液针的手搁在外面，不合身的病服歪歪斜斜地套在身上，露出一截又窄又瘦的肩膀。Eddy看着他，没来由地感到眼睛发酸；他头一回觉得Brett脆弱。

他和Brett相识十几年，从来没觉得“脆弱”这个词能和Brett扯上关系。Brett长他一岁，虽说基本谈不上有什么哥哥的样子，但大体上是个可靠的人。Brett活泼、外向、爱说、爱笑，似乎比Eddy更懂得交际，Eddy也习惯于将大部分和人打交道的事交给Brett去做。要说的话，平时或许是他依赖Brett更多一些。Brett以往当然也生过病，但不是像这样，像个坏掉的人偶一样倒在他怀里，全身都苍白得了无生气。Brett应该是什么样？他应该蹦蹦跳跳，喋喋不休，说话时忍不住蹦脏字，笑的时候露出整齐洁白的牙齿。Brett现在全然不是Eddy所习惯的那个样子；他在病床上安安静静地躺着，这会儿又有点像一个人偶了。Eddy忍不住伸手握住他的手腕，感觉到那脉搏在他手指下面跳动着才感到安定一些，接着又觉得自己荒唐。

他坐在Brett身边心不在焉地看手机，看了很久也不知道自己看了些什么，但不知为何也不觉得困。快五点的时候他开始在谷歌上搜索“感染的后果”，再由联想链接跳转到“抗生素耐药性”、“败血症”和“器官衰竭”，最终决定不能再往下看了，因为再看下去他准会将Brett诊断为即将没命。

天快亮的时候值班医生进来查房，并给Brett测量体温。Brett睡得浅，有人过来就醒了，只是被吵醒了还迷糊着，上下睫毛织在一处。医生在床边写了一阵病历，然后说Brett烧退了一些，但仍没有完全正常。Eddy欲言又止了半晌，末了还是忍不住问道：“他没得败血症吧？”

值班医生奇怪地看了他一眼，说“不，他没有”，那眼神让Eddy觉得自己很蠢。

医生离开以后，Brett翻了个身，朝着Eddy慢慢眨了几下眼睛。他的黑眼圈还是很严重，但这会儿至少不那么像是瘀伤了。Eddy看着他打了个哈欠，然后眯着眼睛含混地说：“我得败血症啦？”

“很遗憾，并没有那么刺激，”Eddy站起来，拿过挂在挂钩上的外套，“你继续睡吧，现在才六点。我要回酒店一趟，等下再过来。”

Brett睁开眼睛，但目光仍有些失焦，好像不明白Eddy在说什么。“你……你回去做什么？”他哑着嗓子问。

“护照、现金、信用卡、驾照，全都扔在酒店里的，得回去拿。总得有人给你付账单吧。”Eddy一边说一边穿好衣服。来医院的时候太过匆忙，他确实什么都忘了。

Brett用力眨了眨眼睛，好像在努力接受这些信息。接着他用手臂撑着自己摇摇晃晃地坐起来，然后把眼镜戴上，又伸手去够外套。“我跟你一块去，”他用力揉着眼睛，全然没留意手背上的静脉留置针，暗红色的血顺着输液管往上冒，“等我一下。”

Eddy三步并作两步走过去，轻而易举地把Brett按回病床上，手掌抵着Brett的胸口。“你发什么疯？”他急道，“你吊针还没打完，还在低烧，要往哪儿跑？”

他没注意自己不自觉地抬高了声音；Brett皱着眉头侧过脸去轻轻地喘着，好像在忍受着疼痛。Eddy睁大眼睛，这才松开手，转而握住Brett输液输得湿冷的指尖。

“抱歉，我……”他压低声音道，“Brett，你头痛吗？要不要叫医生？”

“不用了，”Brett把手从Eddy手里抽出来，然后背过身去躺下，“你……那你走吧。是我犯傻了。你这一晚上也没睡过吧？回去睡个觉，晚点再来也行。”

他接着便不再说话了，只留给Eddy一副窄瘦的肩膀轮廓。窗外又开始下雪了；雪片从蒙蒙亮的青白天空中悄无声息地往下洒，静寂得好像环绕在他们身边的冷冰冰的沉默。

Eddy在原地怔愣了半晌，末了还是站起身来。他本想伸手去碰Brett的肩膀，但动作最终停留在半空中，然后收了回来。“那我走了，”他一边说一边慢吞吞地穿着外套，不知自己在期待些什么，“有事打我电话。”

他又在病床边的斗柜上找了一会儿酒店房卡，弄出些悉悉簌簌的声响来，最后放弃似的意识到自己应该是没带出来。他叹了口气，终于拿起手机往外走。他真不想离开Brett身边。

走到病房门口的时候，Eddy听到背后一声低低的叫他的声音：“Eddy。”

那声音轻得像一声叹息，他差点就以为那是他的错觉。但他还是回过头去，然后看见Brett已经翻过身来平躺着，右手手臂搭在眼睛上，手指微微蜷曲着。

Eddy看着Brett，不知为何竟觉得松了口气，然后又朝床边走。

“Eddy，”半晌后，Brett又轻声叫他，手背仍没离开眼睛，“你知道吗，我一点也不喜欢柏林。”

Eddy有些错愕地睁大了眼睛，没想到Brett跟他说的会是这个。他们之前来过两次柏林，在Eddy的记忆里似乎并未经历过什么不愉快的事，饶是仔细回忆了一番仍然没什么头绪。第一次来柏林已经是高中时候的事，他们来德国过冬令营，但中途只在柏林停留了不到一天便去了法兰克福。第二次是大学的时候接的交响乐团的演出，当时在柏林待了约莫一周时间，Eddy不记得发生过什么不好的事。直到这一次，中间他们没有再来过柏林。

“哎，别放在心上……”Brett转过来，朝他生硬地笑了笑，“你走吧，回去拿东西，或许再冲个澡，眯一会儿……”

“不急这几分钟的，”Eddy在他身边坐下，把手机搁在一边，“医院还不至于把我们赶出去。”

Brett叹了口气，又翻回去侧身躺着，伸出手来假装看自己修得圆圆的指甲。

“你记得吧，大三的假期我们来柏林——那时候你二年级，”他的声音半闷在枕头里，又轻又低的，“跟着乐团，天天拉《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》。天冷得要命，和现在一样。”

是吗？是《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》吗？Eddy这才发觉自己关于那时的记忆糊成了一团，像是半融的雪。他想了一会儿，关于这出三幕歌剧的情节和唱段几乎一点也想不起来，脑海里只有序曲和《爱之死》的一些清晰的旋律提醒着他确实拉过这套曲目。他循着那段记忆的线往回走，那时柏林的轮廓逐渐清晰了一些；日复一日的纷扬大雪、被风雪阻塞的道路、每天从酒店往返席勒剧院的漫长旅途。

“那么，你是不喜欢《特里斯坦》，还是不喜欢柏林的冷天？”Eddy问他。

“我都不喜欢，”Brett压低了声音，像是在咬着牙，“瓦格纳的歌剧，长，长得要命，真见鬼。我一点也不关心台上在唱什么，脑子里只有怎么还没结束、怎么还在第二幕、这该死的半减七和弦怎么还没完。我头痛得要命，就跟现在一样。”末了他转过来，朝Eddy生硬地笑了笑，“你知道吗？《特里斯坦》里我只喜欢《爱之死》，因为这意味着终于结束了。大家都死了，鼓掌欢呼，真棒。”

Brett是这样想的吗？Eddy发觉自己并不如想象中那样对Brett的一切了如指掌。那是Eddy第一次接欧洲的歌剧商演，他对一切都感到挺新鲜。瓦格纳当然很长，但尚在可以忍受的范围之内；要说的话那时Eddy是新奇大于厌烦的。他以为Brett也一样。

“天冷得要命，也像现在这样，天天下雪，”Brett继续说，声音仍旧低低地闷着，“天天堵车。去一次剧院要两个小时。说到剧院——我也讨厌那个剧院。剧院又大又破，乐池却又黑又小。真见鬼，挤在里面我头痛得要命，乐谱都看不清楚，还得注意别把鼻涕蹭到别人身上。”

记忆里席勒剧院的乐池确实挺挤，但那极有可能是因为瓦格纳的管弦乐团编制太大——Eddy记得自己坐在三把长笛前面。但Brett——Brett那时生病了吗？他说他头痛、流鼻涕。Eddy对此一点印象都没有，他不记得自己在乐池里听到Brett吸溜鼻涕的声音。但话又说回来了，那时Brett坐在一提，而他是二提。

“你……你当时生病了吗？”Eddy小心翼翼地问道。他当时一直在Brett身边，他怎么什么都没注意到？

“有一点吧，”Brett说，“就跟现在似的——倒是没这次这么严重，我就是头痛得要命。”

可是——这不对，这和Eddy记忆里的不一样。他回忆里大学里的那次柏林之行完全是另一个样子。

“但你后来好了，对不对？”Eddy仍旧怀抱希望地问道，“我们后来还去了勃兰登堡大门，就是最后一场演出结束之后。还喝了热红酒，你——”

你什么？Eddy突然发觉自己想不起来那时Brett做了些什么。

Brett翻过身来平躺着，朝Eddy偏过头来叹了口气。他眼底的乌青刺得Eddy一阵心痛。

“我没去，Eddy，”他轻轻地说，“我没去勃兰登堡大门。你是自己去的。”

“但——”Eddy的话语悬挂在半空中，生生地止住了。他记得勃兰登堡大门的宏伟模样，胜利女神雕像上覆着一层积雪，在青白的天空下更显得巍峨庄严。他记得东侧的巴黎广场，即使在严冬也游人如织，但冬天的温泉了无生气，看上去有些滑稽。他记得在菩提树大街上买到的热红酒，肉桂、丁香和橙子的香味甜得过分。

但Brett在哪里呢？在他的印象里，Brett似乎理所当然地就应该在他身边，他们去哪里都是一起的，当然也包括勃兰登堡大门。但关于那一次，他的记忆里没有细节，甚至没有轮廓。Brett应该在他身边的，应该和他一起去世界的各个地方，举着相机拍这拍那、蹦蹦跳跳地在前面走；但那一次没有。Brett在哪里呢？他不在那里。Eddy发觉自己手心开始出汗，他脑海里理所当然的印象这会儿褪去了颜色，没有Brett之后，变成了生机全无的样子。

Brett轻轻叹了口气，眼皮慢慢地眨了眨。“你的确问过我要不要去，”他继续说，“我当时很累、很不舒服，就说不去了。然后你就自己去啦。”末了他抬起眼睛，疲惫地笑了笑说：“Eddy，你记忆力真的好差。”

这一次，Eddy甚至没想反驳。“记忆力差”已经算是程度很轻的说法；因为过于理所当然，他甚至编造出了Brett和他一起的印象。那些细节全无的印象一经点破就如细雪般消散了，甚至没留下痕迹；他现在只觉得难过。

“行啦，你不是要走吗？”Brett第三次催促他，“再不走路上又要堵了，这见鬼的天气。”

Eddy怔怔地抬起眼睛望向窗外，风裹着雪花自天空旋舞着落下，天空一片青白。和他记忆里的柏林如出一辙。但现在他记忆里的那个柏林不再那么新奇漂亮、讨人喜欢了；里面没有Brett，他丢下了Brett。

他还要再丢下Brett一次吗？他想说“我不走，我陪着你吧”，他想说“我不想离开你”，他想说“对不起”，但这些话语在当下都显得过于古怪，不合时宜。他徒劳地张了张嘴，终于只是说：“我会尽快回来。”

Brett嗯了一声，再次背过身去躺下。这一次他没有出声挽留Eddy。

清晨的路上没有堵车，但Eddy还是觉得路途漫长。他在出租车上不断看表，然后躁郁地发现时间只过去了五分钟。Brett憔悴的病容、窄瘦的肩膀和席勒剧院、勃兰登堡大门的画面在他脑海里控制不住地交替出现，车窗外纷杂的雪花越发提点起当时缺失的记忆、没有Brett的细节。他曾经对Brett那样坏吗？Brett在异国他乡生着病，就像今天一样虚弱、难受，而他把Brett丢下了，自己跑去看了勃兰登堡大门、还喝了红酒，并且不觉得这有什么不对。他甚至不记得Brett当时在生病。

大约过了一个世纪，出租车终于抵达了酒店。Eddy匆匆下了车，几乎是跑着上了电梯，然后才想起自己没带房卡。他低声咒骂了一句，又折回去找了酒店大堂。他的焦躁和不耐烦大概是写在了脸上，酒店大堂很快应承了他，并给了他一张备用房卡。

他匆匆回了房间，在乱七八糟的行李里翻出护照和钱包，清点了一番后就离开了。他一秒都不想再多耽了；离开Brett的时间，他只觉得难熬。

回程的路上又开始堵车了；Eddy得用尽全力才克制住自己别骂出来。在长得令人烦躁的路途中，Eddy不着边际地想到了许多事，有些事已经久远得他都惊讶自己还记得。他回想起他们一起去过无数次的布里斯班海边，盛夏时节海风炎热，他一边喝可乐一边嘲笑Brett身材差；他回想起他们第一次去美国，在纽约时代广场的大楼夹缝里他们看到了绝美的夕阳，Brett拿着借来的单反相机兴奋地拍照；他回想起初中时搞砸了的学校音乐会，Brett在台下努力憋笑的样子让他火冒三丈又羞愧难当。那些彼此间没什么关联的琐碎记忆中几乎都有Brett出现，他最好的朋友确实是一直在他身边的。

但那并不是理所当然。Eddy太习惯Brett在自己身边了，以至于日复一日这变成了天经地义的事，好像Brett天然就该和他在一起，无论什么时候都不会与他分离。他太习惯这件事了，习惯到竟然忘了他是有多幸运才能拥有这样一位珍贵的朋友。他蓦地发觉命运十几年来算是待他不薄，许许多多的的阴差阳错没让他和Brett分开，他们反而越来越亲密。这样的几率是几百万分之几呢？他们仍然在一起，做着共同喜欢的事，没有失去对方，也没有失去梦想。

他确信自己是爱着Brett的，但仅有爱往往不够。和他们的梦想一样，爱也需要经营，任谁也不能就这么把它放到一边、当作天经地义。Eddy不知道还有多少次，Brett就在他身边，他却对对方的感受不闻不问，他几乎不愿意去想。但不会再有了，他在心里暗暗下定决心，他不会再离开Brett。

Eddy回到病房的时候，Brett已经打完抗生素了，正站在窗边不知在看些什么。风雪被关在外面了，苍白的日光倾泻进来，他的背影单薄得像一张纸。Eddy看着他，觉得心里又温热又酸楚。

Eddy把手里的东西放下，然后轻轻走过去。“Brett。”他叫那个名字，心里想着这个名字属于他最珍爱的那个人。Brett微微偏过头来，Eddy不想再等了，于是倾身过去从背后将他抱住。Brett有些错愕地睁大了眼睛，但终于只是叹了口气，轻轻靠进Eddy怀里。

“你回来啦，”他低低地说，又抬起头来看着Eddy，“你身上都是雪花。”

Eddy这才回过神来，自己外套还没脱，衣领和肩膀上都是洒落的雪片。但他不想放开Brett，现在还不想。他抱着Brett，碰到Brett刚拔掉静脉输液针的那只手，手还是冷的，连着半条小臂都冰冰凉凉。Eddy将他的手握住；Brett的手比他的小一些，轻而易举地就被他整个包裹住，那热度传递过去，Brett禁不住舒服地叹了口气。

“还冷不冷？”Eddy问他。

“不冷。”Brett闭上眼睛，又往Eddy怀里靠了靠。末了他又轻轻地开口道：“Eddy，我想回家。”

回家，回到布里斯班，酷热难当的一月隔着数万英里也显得可爱了起来。等到真的又开始经受40℃的洗礼，他们免不了又得怨声载道，但此时此刻那的确是他们最想念的地方。

“嗯，”Eddy应承他，“明天就回。”

“其实我刚刚在窗边看到你了，”Brett忽然转过头来说，眼睛里含着笑意，“你跑什么啊？说实话，你在雪地里跑步的姿势好好笑。”

Eddy干咳了一声，思考了一下还是觉得“因为急着来见你”这个答案听着太蠢了。他决定转移话题，转而对Brett说道：“等到夏天的时候，我们再来柏林吧。”

“什么？”Brett有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“我说了，我不喜——”

“我知道，我知道，你说你不喜欢柏林，”Eddy耐心地解释道，“但冬天是一回事，夏天又完全是另外一回事了。而且，最主要的是——”他故意停顿了一下才接着说，“今年夏天柏林爱乐的新任首席指挥就要上任了，到时候会举办新乐季开幕音乐会，就在勃兰登堡门前。我们可以去看看。你不是还没看过勃兰登堡大门吗？这一次我们一起去。”

“哦，”Brett显然轻易地动摇了，“如果是柏林爱乐的话……”

“夏季欧洲还有很多好玩的，”Eddy继续往下说，好像只柏林爱乐还不够吸引人似的，“我们还可以去萨尔茨堡艺术节、琉森音乐节，反正奥地利和瑞士也离这不远。”

“那还可以，”Brett这回来了兴趣，“我知道卡瓦科斯会去琉森，兴许珍妮·杨森也会去。说起来，你想过吗？彼得连科竟然当上了柏林的新指挥，我一直以为会是蒂勒曼或者雅尼克·涅杰-瑟贡。他到底水平如何我倒真的有点兴趣……”

Brett谈论起这些话题的时候又变回了Eddy所熟悉的样子。他脸色仍有些憔悴，但一些血色终于重新回到了他的脸颊，眼睛里也闪烁起明亮的光。他说起话来又喋喋不休、没个尽头了，但没关系，Eddy可以一直听下去。Eddy看着窗外纷扬的雪，心里已经开始期待六个月后的夏季；这一次他们会在欧洲玩个尽兴，将所有想见的古典音乐家都见一遍，去德国、去瑞士、去奥地利游山玩水，如果时间足够，或许再去一趟BBC逍遥音乐节。他不会再离开Brett了，Eddy在心里暗暗起誓，这一次、下一次、以后的每一次，他都会和Brett一起。


End file.
